


回音在耳

by daceice



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice
Summary: 收录于虫师同人本《谣》中的短篇。





	回音在耳

题记：“咚——咚——咚——咚……”

 

夜空漆黑得就好像深深染过的布，月亮是上面唯一的花纹。  
银古一个人在被月光照得细碎斑驳的山间小道上紧步疾走，心里期望着在去到下一个村庄的时候还能找到借住一宿的地方。  
只是当银古走出山林的时候，非常失望地发现村子里已经完全没有了亮光。  
于是他慢悠悠地在村子空无一人的小路上走着，犹豫着到底应该去敲哪家的门。

希望不要被讨厌才好，这样深更半夜地去打扰。  
银古心想着。  
希望是一个好客的主人，说不定还能被招待一顿迟到很久的晚餐。

村子中央的地方有一棵高大的樱花树。  
即使在这样的夜里，银古也大老远就已经看到了。  
树的周围有围作一圈排布的石凳，这里似乎是村民们集会的场所。  
疲惫不已的银古便坐到石凳上小憩，而眼角的余光突然瞥见旁边似乎有人。  
顺着感觉的方向看了过去，银古看见在旁边隔着他一些距离的另一个石凳上坐着一个穿着夜衣的少年，背对着大树，抬头望着天空。

——请问，你是这个村子里的人么？  
银古轻声问着，怕太响会惊扰到已经入睡的村民。  
在这宁静的夜晚里，任何轻微的声音都应该非常明显，然而眼前的少年却对银古的话置若罔闻，只是一味地看着天空而已。

是太入迷了么？  
疲劳感略微缓解的银古起身，来到少年的跟前，用身体挡去他投向天空的目光。  
少年在看到了陌生人的瞬间，在银古的阴影中的脸上露出了惊讶的表情。  
——请问，你是这个村子里的人么？  
银古再一次地问道。  
——什么，你说什么？  
少年说着，将脸侧转了过去，令右边的耳朵直对着银古，又努力地伸了伸脖子。  
银古略微沉默了一会儿，若有所思。  
——左边的耳朵听不到么？  
少年这次似乎听到了银古的话语，便点了点头，但顿了一下，又开始摇头。  
虽然不明白少年为什么会有如此矛盾的举动，但是银古并没有忘记自己来到村子的最初目的。  
——我是路过这里的虫师，希望能找个地方借住一宿。

少年将银古领到一栋民宅前，然后轻轻敲了敲门。  
过了一会儿之后，门便被打开了。

——阿匠，你到底去哪里了？  
屋子里走出来一位中年的妇女，一脸焦急地将站在门口的少年拉近身，伸手摸着他的脸庞。  
——看你，都冻得这么冷了。居然穿着这样的衣服就出门了，现在的夜晚可是凉得很，你到底做什么去了。  
名为阿匠的少年只是轻笑着，仿佛正想着什么开心的事情。  
——妈妈，月亮上也有人在打桩呢。  
阿匠开口说道，令他的母亲不禁面色一僵。  
好像是在这个时候，阿匠的母亲才注意到了跟在阿匠身后的银古。  
——这位是……  
——是银古哦，妈妈，银古是一名虫师。可是虫师又是什么呢。

阿匠的母亲轻叹了口气，将阿匠拉进屋子。  
——虫师也请进来吧，现在那么晚了，就在我家住一晚上好了。

将银古和阿匠带到里屋，阿匠的母亲开始生火为两人弄些暖身的热汤。  
喝着热汤的银古心中感激不已，向阿匠的母亲连连道谢，后者却只是轻笑着点头，渐渐地又露出无奈的表情。  
喝了热汤的身体渐渐暖和起来，连日来的疲劳感也仿佛消失一空。  
阿匠毕竟还是孩子，熬不到太晚，手扶着汤碗已经打起来瞌睡。

看着如此孩子性情的阿匠，银古突然想起了他方才的奇怪样子，便开口问着阿匠的母亲：  
——阿匠他，左边的耳朵听不见么？  
阿匠的母亲先是一愣，然后点了点头。  
只是顿了一顿之后，又摇了摇头。  
这和阿匠的反应如出一辙。  
——并不是听不见声音，是只能听见一种声音。就好像是打桩那样的声音。  
——打桩？是造房子么？  
——是的。 这样说起来，孩子他爸原本就是造房子的工匠，小时候也经常带阿匠去工地看他，那个时候都没有什么奇怪的情况。  
——那么阿匠的爸爸他现在……  
——那个人已经不在了……  
——真抱歉……  
——没关系。他爸是因为工地的事故被掉下来的大梁砸死的，这也是没有办法的事情。所幸东家给了我们不少赔偿，况且村子里不少房子都是他爸造的，大家都挺照顾我们，所以现在的日子还不错。只是……  
阿匠的母亲说着，轻叹了口气。  
——那个孩子自从某天跟我说他能听见这种声音就变得奇怪起来，总是不知道在干什么。假如再这样下去的话，日后的生活恐怕……  
——我想，我可以帮你们。  
——帮我们？  
——是的，阿匠会听到这种声音是因为虫，一种叫做回音虫的存在。

回音虫是一种普通人无法看到的存在，但其实它存在于很多地方。  
就好像有的时候，你明明无法在树上找到第二只蝉，却总好像能听到很多蝉在鸣叫。  
那就是回音虫了。  
回音虫是生活在声音里的虫，它的生命分为幼年期和成熟期两个阶段。  
幼年期的时候，回音虫必须存在于大量声音的状态下才能存活。  
而到了成熟期，它将选择幼年期时听到的最喜欢的声音作为自己的声音，然后寄宿于有生命的宿主身上，一生一世地发出自己的声响，也就是过去声音的回音。  
回音虫的一生等同于宿主生命的长度。一旦寄宿，便与宿主的生命绑定。  
就比方说回音虫寄宿于人类的话，那就会与人的脉搏联动，它发出声音的频率也会与脉搏的跳动一致。

——如果使用虫师的药剂的话，可以强迫回音虫在生命结束之前离开人体。  
——那么实在是感谢您的大恩了。  
——处理虫相关的事情，本来就是我的工作。

第二天早上起来的时候，阿匠发现银古在自己的行李里翻箱倒柜。  
——在找什么呢，银古？  
——药。  
银古艰难地从箱底拿出了自己想要的几种药材，放进已经准备好的研钵里细细研磨。  
经过了整整一个上午的制作，阿匠的药终于做好了。  
银古将调制好的药粉包成几包，交到阿匠母亲的手里。  
——每天服下一包就可以了，和普通的药的服用没有什么两样。等药吃完了，阿匠就可以不用再听到那种声音，和普通的孩子一样生活了。

 

阿匠很喜欢打桩的声音。  
阿匠很小的时候父亲就去世了，只是模糊地记得小时候被母亲带去父亲工地时听到的那铿锵有力的打桩的声音，那就是阿匠对于父亲全部的记忆。  
不知道从那一天起，阿匠左边的耳朵就开始只能听到这种声音，和阿匠记忆里的一模一样。  
虽然开始时候有些惊讶也有些害怕，但是他很快就高兴了起来。  
这声音，就好像父亲在和自己说话。  
阿匠每天每天地听着这种声音，这铿锵有力的声音正和自己的心跳声重叠着，就好像是自己的生命一样。  
阿匠觉得世界上到处都是这种声音。  
天上，地上，这里，那里。

银古走了之后，母亲每天地喂自己吃银古留下的药粉。  
母亲总是在看着自己吃下药粉之后自顾自地喃喃自语，只要吃下去就好了，就好了。

某一天清晨起来的时候，阿匠突然发现自己再也听不到那自己长久以来熟悉不一的声音。  
声音的世界里仿佛一下子变得空白起来，又仿佛有着一个深深的黑洞，将一切吞噬。

——听不见了，听不见了，妈妈。  
阿匠带着些许哭腔叫嚷着，扑进母亲的怀里。  
阿匠的母亲先是一愣，然后伸出双手将阿匠紧紧抱住。  
——太好了，真是太好了。

阿匠觉得很沮丧，难过了很长一段日子，几乎寝食难安。  
每当他安安静静独自一个人的时候就会开始怀念那种声音，铿锵有力，连带着自己的脉搏也变得有力起来。  
这样浑浑噩噩的日子过了将近有一个月，母亲带着憔悴的面孔将自己拉到跟前。

——阿匠很喜欢那个声音么？  
——嗯，很喜欢。  
——为什么呢？不觉得会妨碍生活么？  
——不，不会，那是父亲的声音。  
母亲有些惊讶地愣了一会儿，然后突然之间有了豁然开朗的感觉。  
——那么，我带阿匠再去听听那个声音吧。  
——真的？真的么，妈妈？  
阿匠的母亲微笑着点点头，多日以来阴霾的心情一扫而光。

咚——咚——咚——咚……  
在造房子的工地上，工匠们正挥汗如雨地努力工作着。  
这是阿匠在这一个月以来第一次听到了这记忆中的声音。他紧紧地抓住母亲的手，激动得眼泪也快要流出来了。

工作中的工人们，突然有一个注意到了他们俩，停下了手中的工作，向他们走来。  
——呀，是大嫂呢。这个是阿匠吧，以前可是小得一只手都能托起来，现在已经长这么大了呀。  
说话的男人据说是父亲以前工作的伙伴，也是造房子的工匠。  
——大哥过世之后我也没能帮上什么忙，大嫂找我有事么？有事我一定尽力。  
阿匠的母亲摇了摇头，将阿匠推到身前。  
——只是带这个孩子来看看，我想他会喜欢。  
——哦？  
男人看着阿匠稚嫩的面孔，饶有兴趣的笑着说道：  
——阿匠，阿匠，以后想做什么呢？要不要和叔叔，和你爸爸一样造房子？

阿匠满怀期待地点点头，撸起袖子，露出仍旧不够结实的臂膀。  
男人放声大笑出来，伸出大手用力地揉着阿匠原本就有些微长杂乱的头发。  
——大嫂，就让阿匠留在我这里吧，跟着看着，也可以学些手艺，将来阿匠会成为和大哥一样厉害的工匠吧。  
阿匠的母亲点了点头，男人的大手在阿匠的背上轻拍了一下。  
——去吧。  
阿匠的身影便如林间的野兔一般灵活的窜入工作中的人群之中，很快便聚精会神地学习了起来。

一阵风将工地吹得尘土飞扬，沙子迷了众人的眼，在抬头仰望天空的时候，透过那一层薄薄的水雾看见的幸福的光眩。


End file.
